


Равноценный обмен

by Leytenator



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, Romance, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-16
Updated: 2012-04-16
Packaged: 2020-05-16 14:48:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19320343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leytenator/pseuds/Leytenator





	Равноценный обмен

\- … ах ты, гребаный мусор!  
Бах!  
Стакан разлетелся на мелкие осколки и осыпался красивым сверкающим градом. Конфетти, как на карнавале, ей-богу. Стеклянное переливающееся кофетти, которое застыло на мгновение в воздухе, прожигаемом парой злобных взглядов. Мелкие осколки падали вниз словно в замедленной съемке, пока Сквало облизывал губы, не отводя глаз от лица босса. О да, там было на что посмотреть – давно он не видал у Занзаса такой изумленной рожи. Да что там - он в принципе сто лет такого не видал!  
\- Мусор! – взревел тот, швыряя второй стакан – и через секунду он встретил печальную участь первого, разлетаясь с грохотом.  
\- Ха, знаешь, босс, а это была не такая уж и плохая идея, - захохотал во всю глотку Сквало.  
Да уж, определенно, это была просто блестящая идея: сцепившись в пьяном споре, взять друг друга «на слабо» и обменяться на неделю оружием. Чертов босс был искренне уверен, что Сквало не хватит мозгов и терпения сражаться «чем-то нормальным». Сам-то он был убежден, что и с тупой железкой выйдет победителем из любого боя. Ха, Сквало бы охотно посмотрел на размахивающего мечом Занзаса, да только босс ни разу не появлялся с клинком на людях, словно вовсе забыл о его существовании. Ну и хрен с ним, терпения этого кретина все равно не хватило бы ни на одну толковую тренировку – не говоря уже о реальном сражении. «Неделю этой херней махать» - Сквало скривился от слов Занзаса, но мрачно принял пистолеты, пообещав себе выдержать эту неделю. Он понятия не имел, как пережил эти несколько дней босс, но сам он едва не поехал крышей.  
К огнестрельному оружию Сквало никогда не питал слабости: много шума, много дыма, сплошной прагматизм и никакого искусства – не то, что с мечом. Уникальный стиль – да какой с этими пушками может быть уникальный стиль? Любой дурак справится. Ну так какого же хрена у Сквало ничего не получалось?!   
Поначалу он не мог понять, как этот чертов идиот вообще управляется с пистолетами. С кобурой ходить оказалось ужасно неудобно, а засовывать их за пояс узких штанов просто не выходило: холодный металл впивался в поясницу, и ощущение это было не из приятных. Как будто кто-то все время трется о тебя стояком. Сквало почти что слышал чужое горячее дыхание в затылок и начал ловить себя на безотчетном желании поминутно оглядываться назад – не стоит ли там босс с мерзкой ухмылкой. Через пару дней это желание пропало, но теперь Сквало все время казалось, что он в любой момент отстрелит себе задницу, неудачно усевшись с размаха на стул – а это уж никак не входило в его планы. В планы Занзаса, в принципе, тоже, но с босса станется и поржать над лишней дыркой.   
Пистолеты мешали. Они, черт их возьми, очень мешали! Их надо было все время чистить и следить за количеством патронов, их неудобно было использовать в ближнем бою, да и стрелять из них Сквало не собирался из принципа – будет он опускаться до уровня идиотов, которым не под силу овладеть истинным искусством боя. Швырнув пару раз чертовы стволы в голову особо нерадивых подчиненных, Сквало увидел на лице босса выражение, не предвещавшее ничего хорошего.  
\- Твоя железка легко ржавеет, ведь так? – процедил сквозь зубы Занзас с видом задумчивым и донельзя гнусным.   
Сквало скривился и пошел полировать пистолеты. В который раз.  
Иногда у него возникало ощущение, что ему доверили любимую собачку босса, которая – вот уж кусачая тварь – все время норовит нагадить где ни попадя и требует к себе внимания двадцать четыре часа в сутки. Стволы будто вечно пялились на него со стола или из бардачка машины, следили пристальными черными дулами, куда бы он ни шел. Сверлили затылок взглядом, и Сквало чертыхался и послушно брал их в руки. Спустя какое-то время он начал машинально поглаживать пистолеты, словно они и вправду были живыми.   
Живыми, злобными и не приносящими никакой пользы, прямо как их чертов исконный владелец. Ну, до сегодняшнего дня бесполезными, по крайней мере.  
\- Еще стакан? – Сквало подмигнул и осклабился в ухмылке. Ха, может и вправду давно стоило начать палить из дурацких пистолетов – это определенно привносило в жизнь заряд не только пороха, но и веселья. Испоганенное за неделю настроение стремительно поднималось.– Мне начинает нравиться, босс. Если я попаду по десяти подряд, меня ждет приз?  
\- Я тебе сейчас скажу, что тебя ждет, - Занзас медленно поднялся из кресла и начал надвигаться на него с перекошенным от ярости лицом. Битое стекло угрожающе хрустело у него под ногами. Сквало только сейчас заметил, что все это время меч был прислонен к креслу. Был. Сейчас он у Занзаса в руке. – Всегда мечтал изрубить тебя на куски твоим же мечом, тупая рыба.  
Сквало стоял, ошалело хлопая глазами, не в силах сдвинуться с места. Зрелище было настолько удивительным, что казалось сном: Занзас шел к нему с оружием в руке, и по холодной обычно стали бежали потоки раскаленного пламени, обволакивая клинок, превращая его в факел. Это было красиво, черт побери. Это завораживало.   
Чертов Занзас с пылающим от ярости лицом был похож на какого-то древнего героя мифов и легенд: у Сквало вертелось в голове что-то знакомое, но он никак не мог вспомнить ничего толком. Просто стоял и смотрел, сжимая в руке ставший окончательно бесполезным пистолет – вряд ли бы он смог ему сейчас помочь.  
Когда Занзас подошел к нему вплотную и занес меч над головой, Сквало сглотнул и машинально потянулся к нему свободной рукой.  
\- Охренеть, - прошептал он. – Никогда раньше не видел такого.  
Пламя кусало подушечки пальцев, но отдернуть их почему-то не хотелось. Сквало помолчал и добавил тихо:  
\- Босс, если хочешь – забирай себе.  
\- Нахрен нужно, - лениво ответил Занзас. Пламя медленно угасало, как и его злость. Он скривился, оглядел меч со всех сторон и кинул его под ноги. – Мороки много.   
Он качнулся вперед, и Сквало вздрогнул: Занзас ухитрился одним махом выхватить один пистолет из его ладони, а второй – выдернуть из-за пояса штанов. По коже проехался металл, который сейчас казался почти раскаленным. Словно горячей рукою провели. Занзас хмыкнул над ухом, развернулся на каблуках и вышел из комнаты.  
Сквало чертыхнулся, приходя в себя, и наклонился за мечом.  
Распрямился он уже с улыбкой: сталь сверкала так, что слепило в глазах. Даже маниакально следивший за оружием Сквало не содержал его в таком безупречном состоянии.  
\- Мороки много, - повторил он вполголоса, повертел меч в руке – и расхохотался.


End file.
